Explaining
by VirKatJol
Summary: Richard tells Kahlan about the events of Torn.


Title: Explaining

Author: virkatjol

Rating: PG-14

Summary: Richard tells Kahlan what happened when she was split.

Disclaimer: I am pro splitting Kahlan. For 2 Reasons, Bitch!Kahlan is AWESOME LIKE WHOA and Other Kahlan can have sexy times with Richard. HOT. OH I don't own this. I steal it and hope no one cares.

A/N: This is dedicated to my Skype Chatters. ILUALBxC+C You know who you are. If you don't, uh, well, you haven't been paying attention very well.

"I'm going to explain everything else to her, Zedd, alone." Richard's hand gripped her elbow, to bring her some place private. How was he going to explain to her that they made love, and she doesn't remember. All the other things that happened while they were alone were very minor, but he had sex with a part of her. He hoped that she wouldn't be heartbroken that he hadn't been able to tell that she wasn't whole.

Zedd had just finished explaining all the tyrannical decree's she'd made as Mother Confessor, how she'd taken Fyren as a mate and ordered his beheading. Confessing a wizard to spy on him and shown no compassion for anything. He wasn't sure which part of the story she hated hearing about the most. The look she'd shot him when Zedd had brought up her being intimate with another man 'many times' had caused him to choke. Kahlan's face had been full of guilt and sorrow. He couldn't say he'd been happy about hearing that piece of information, however, he couldn't blame her. The part of her that was with him had been just as anxious to take him into her bed. He hadn't objected.

"Where are you taking me Richard?" Kahlan had no clue what direction he was heading or the destination he had in mind.

"I'm just trying to find a quiet hallway or something to talk to you in."

"We could go to my room. It's right…"

He cut her off. "I'd rather not, if that's alright with you, at least not yet." He didn't want to see where the Mother Confessor had taken her mate, as much as he was dying to see her big bed, his brain was still unable to let go of the fact that she'd been intimate with someone else on it.

At first she was confused, but the look on his face reminded her of what she'd done, and comprehension washed over her. "Well we can go to one of the sitting rooms. There is a small one right over here." Not waiting for his agreement, she led them onward.

They arrived shortly at the small room, Kahlan opened the door and ushered him inside. Turning back she closed the door and locked them inside, not wanting anyone to interrupt them. When she faced him again, he was sitting on the love seat, waiting for her to join him there. What ever he had to tell her must be serious enough that he wanted to touch and connect with her during his tale. She let out a sigh, it was apparent that she was something of a hellion when she wasn't all of herself.

Kahlan moved over to take a seat next to him. She was sure she didn't want to know about her behavior when she was her compassionate side only, with Richard. The way he was acting she knew that she wasn't going to like what he had to say, her feelings for him were so deep and strong, and she knew that she wasn't in possession of her powers. This could only lead to one conclusion in her mind, and from the pained look on his face, she would place a bet on the fact that it had led right down that path.

"Lets hear what I've done, that I can't remember." May as well get it over with, Kahlan thought.

"I don't know where to start." Richard was running his hand over his leg, trying to dry his palm. "I guess right after the split, we decided to head to Aydindril to get you to Zedd. You were so happy and smiling all the time. It wasn't completely you. I wasn't complaining, it was a mood enhancer for us all."

"I don't know if my being happier than normal as a sign of something wrong is good."

"Well I didn't at first, I just waved it off as being close to the falls. I just went with you being happy."

"I was quite excited to see the sunset there with you. Even if we couldn't' do more than kiss in front of it." She leaned in and pecked his lips with hers. "I do love kissing you, it doesn't really matter where however."

"So we found camp and Cara took watch, well you didn't fall asleep, But I did and it must have been a couple hours later that you woke me up. At first I thought that you were in trouble or hurt. But your voice was more filled with nervousness. So you told me that you wanted to talk to me, alone."

"I bet that didn't take much convincing, getting you alone with me." Kahlan giggled thinking about how fast he would jump at that chance, even when she had her magic.

"Well I was concerned about you, but you're right, I'd jump at the chance to spend time with you, without Zedd and Cara around." Richard let out a groan, not wanting to go on with what happened next.

"What did I want to talk to you about?" She reached for his hand, scooting closer to him on the small couch. Cupping his hand in the two of hers she rubbed his thumb softly.

"You were nervous about something, you said that you couldn't sleep and you were thinking about how you don't have your powers. I was going to say that we'd get them back but you cut me off."

"How rude of me." She was nervous now, Kahlan knew the first thing that she'd do if she lost her powers, it involved the two of them, and very few articles of clothing.

Richard just raised his eyebrows at her, and continued, "You said you didn't know when you'd get them back, but right now that this could be our only chance. I was thrown for a bit of a loop, i asked you if you were suggesting what I thought, and you said yes, if I wanted to."

Kahlan moaned at the thought of having him. She must have been lost in thought because she heard her name and he was trying to pull his hand away, from where she'd pressed it against her stomach. "I want you, I'd have done the same thing if I ever found myself without the power of confession." Moving in closer to him, she laid her head on his shoulder. "So tell me about it. I'm assuming that you agreed to her proposal."

"I did. We did…" His knee started bouncing, the hand she wasn't clutching was rubbing on his thigh, wiping off the clamminess.

"Richard Cypher, it's certainly not fair that you can remember making love to me, but I can't recall a single detail. I want to hear about it." Kahlan brought the captured hand to her mouth and kissed it. " All of it. Explicitly, I want to be able to imagine it and feel what I felt. I want to be able to bring up a memory of it so when we are feeling particularly frustrated I can just think about what you're going to tell me and know that one day we'll find a way to make love again." One of her hands left his and went to his neck, rubbing the tendons on the opposite side, trying to ease some of the tension he was experiencing over the idea of describing this to her. "Then I'll know how sweet it was, how beautiful we are together, showing each other how deeply we feel. I crave that connection with you Richard, more than anything else. Please, tell me everything about it."

"Kahlan… It's awkward, to tell you about it." His adams apple bobbed with the hard swallow.

"Why? It's just me, I was with you. I am desperate to hear if I was any good. Did you like my body?" Now she was just having fun with him. Scooting closer into his side so her mouth was right next to his neck, she threw a leg over his lap, finding he was very excited about this conversation.

Richard moaned at the thought of making love to her, add to that the lovely contact on his body and the breath on his neck, his arousal was building. He untangled his hand from hers then snaked it around her waist, squeezing her to him so there wasn't any space left between them.

"Kahlan, you know I love everything about you. Your mind, your personality, your sense of humor, the way you love me, and yes I love that it all comes in a very beautiful package." He turned his head and kissed her forehead. "I didn't answer your question with words, I pulled you in and kissed you, hard."

"Like this?" She used the hand on his neck to pull his lips down to hers. She let out a sigh, opening her mouth and he took the opportunity to push his tongue inside. Kahlan welcomed the invasion, letting him explore her teeth and tickle the roof of her mouth. To stroke along her tongue, heightening her arousal. She rolled up on her knee and straddled him.

She kissed him for awhile and then pulled back, she wanted to know more. "What did we do now, did you get me out of my dress?" The smile on her face told him that she hoped she was correct.

His hips jerked up into her, just thinking about disrobing her was driving him mad, her sitting on his lap, inches from his sex, was not helping his sanity level. "Mmm yes, I went for your belt and jacket, I wanted my mouth on your skin."

Her hands were on her belt, pulling it off before she even thought about what she was doing, she tossed it onto the chair next to them. Next her jacket had to go, she unclasped it and the quickly undid the lacing. Richard's hands were on her shoulders assisting her in it's removal. "Where did you kiss me next Richard?"

He couldn't speak, his head dropped to her chest, placing hot, wet kisses up and down the exposed, pale flesh. His hands gripped her back making her arch into him, showing him more of her creamy, soft skin. He covered the tops of her breasts with his tongue and lips, kissing and licking frantically anywhere he could touch.

"Shirt off, Richard." Kahlan wanted to feel his skin as well as his muscled chest and abs.

He looked up at her. "How did you know that was next?"

"Instinct?" She chuckled as she yanked his shirt off. "Much better." Her hands were very happy at their first contact of his hard stomach and strong arms. Running them over his skin, feeling the muscles in his body contract under her ministrations. "So what's next? Do I get a reward for guessing correctly?"

Richard leaned in and put his mouth on her neck, licking and kissing her all over the column, sucking on her ear and then heading to her mouth. His hands moved from her back down to her ass, first the left one slid over the muscled globe and squeezed. Then the right hand wouldn't be left out and went and grabbed a healthy portion. God, he loved her ass. "Next I laid you on the ground." He stood up and did just as he said.

He put one thigh between hers and rolled his hips on her, continuing to kiss from her mouth to her breasts, and everywhere in the middle. His hand reached for a leg and pulled it to his waist so he could caress it. Slipping under her skirt to feel the skin of her behind. Then he ran his hand up her side, as she arched her back into him, begging him to take her.

Her hand was on his butt now, trying to pull him closer for harder contact. His mouth on her skin was driving her past the point that she'd be able to stop. When she asked for an explanation she hadn't even hoped for a demonstration, but she was very happy with what she was getting.

"Mmm Richard…" she moaned out, "We can't." It was killing her to say it. "I'll confess you, if we go on much longer."

He groaned into her neck, and thrust his hips against her twice more. Making both of them grunt with pleasure. "I know, but you feel so good in my arms." His lips traveled her skin to whisper right into her ear, "I love you so much, I don't think you'll confess me."

"We need to stop." Her voice said no, but her hands weren't moving to push him away. Her body was throbbing with need for him. She could feel the magic just below the surface, begging to be set free.

"I want to show you what we did, you all the way to the end."

His voice vibrating softly down to her ear drum, sending shivers down her spine. Her hips rolled up in response. Why was it so hard for them? She pulled his head over, kissing his mouth chastely, before pushing him off her and sitting up. "I'm sorry Richard, I shouldn't have let it go that far. I just…"

"Shhh, Kahlan." He moved to kneel behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I am fine, don't be sorry about wanting me."

"I'm sure my split self was much less emotional then this." Kahlan wiped a tear from her cheek. She felt his lips on her hair, placing soothing kisses against her head.

Richard barked out a laugh. "No, no you were a bit insane after we made love. You became jealous of Cara. She was pulling a leaf out of my hair when you came back from… well… getting dressed. You went on a rant about how I loved her, and how she wanted me from the beginning. You wished us a happy life together and ran off. That's when I knew it wasn't you, Kahlan. You'd never doubt my love for you."

"I did that?" Her voice was small and quiet, not quite believing she'd act like that the morning after. "I think that you'd have a hard time leaving me naked in the woods."

"It wasn't easy, you were so beautiful, draped over my chest, you knee rubbing all over me. You tried to convince me that the sun was the moon and we didn't have to get up. I wanted so badly to go along with the story."

"So how was it?" She leaned back against him and buried her face in his neck.

"How was what?" Richard was confused by her question.

"The sex, was it good?"

Richard moaned, "It was more than just good. It was close to perfection. One thing would improve it."

"What?" She was surprised that there would be room to improve.

"You being all of you. That is the only way for it to be perfect. Someday, we'll experience it. I promise."

"So I was pretty good, huh? I've always thought I could be. I'm glad I wasn't wrong." She giggled at herself admitting that to him. A hot blush rose up her chest adding color all the way to her cheeks.

"You're very hot, but I could be biased. You'll never have to worry about that with me, I don't think it's possible for us to have bad sex. Considering it's impossible to have any at all, when we finally do, it's going to be so wonderful, perhaps short, but good." Both of them were giggling at that. "Luckily, we'll be able to try a second time right after. We'll probably have to practice a lot, before it's perfected, then we'll just have to keep working on it to stay in top shape."

Kahlan reached to hold his cheek, pulling his mouth back to hers. Kissing and licking his lips, he'd open his mouth but she didn't want to deepen the contact, they were too on edge, it would be too easy to go back to where they were. She didn't think she could ask him to stop again. However she enjoyed kissing him too much, so she'd just keep them lighter and less sexual.

"Mmm.. Did I do anything else?" Kahlan wanted to know more about her love sick side rearing it's ugly head.

"You were distraught when you met the other you, you went on about how we should just leave and how you'd make a great wife for me. Then I said I wasn't ever going to be your husband."

She gasped at that announcement and shrank into herself a bit, pulling back from him.

"Not yours, hers, I knew that she wasn't you. I'm never marrying anyone that isn't you, just like you are. The confessor, the woman, the lover, the friend and the person. All of you."

She nodded her understanding. The motioned for him to continue.

"You told me that I'd learn to love you, and that you'd treat Cara like a sister and that I could have her too, if I wanted." The look on her face at that was priceless. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was practically on the floor.

"I did NOT say that!"

"You did. Ask Cara, I'm sure she can't wait to tease you about it." Richard was laughing at her. He hugged her to him and chuckled, he'd been stunned by the suggestion when that love sick Kahlan had offered it, but the reaction that Kahlan had from hearing that she'd said it was worth any of the awkwardness he'd had in that moment.

She let out a huff of air, then stood up, walked over to her clothes and began redressing. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"I love you."

Kahlan stopped her motions and just looked at him kneeling on the floor. His gaze was locked on her form as he rose and advanced on her. He grabbed the belt from her hands and wrapped it around her waist, buckling it back on her. Then he grabbed the jackets edges and latched the clasp before lacing her back up. When he was done he pulled her into his body, hugging her tightly to him.

"I love you too, Richard, So much." She clutched herself to him, running her hands up and down his still naked back. "Do you really need to wear a shirt though?"

Both of them were again over taken by laughter. He smirked at her before walking over to put his shirt back on. "Lets get out of here. I think we've got some stone to find."

Kahlan held out her hand and led him out of the room, down the hall and they exited the Confessor Palace, together.

The End


End file.
